Brad Whitaker
Brad Whitaker is the secondary main antagonist (behind General Georgi Koskov) in the 1987 James Bond film The Living Daylights. He is portrayed by American actor Joe Don Baker. Personality Brad Whitaker is an international black market arms dealer from the U.S. He is fascinated by war, but his actual military career is a failure, so he turns to arms dealing to organize his own personal military force. Expelled from West Point for cheating, he spends a short stint as a mercenary in the Belgian Congo before working with various criminal organizations to help finance his first arms deals. He loves military history, and it is implied that he wargames various historical conflicts using automated miniature figures and effects, such as the battles of Agincourt, Waterloo, and Gettysburg. In a conversation with Bond, Whitaker believes that Pickett's Charge should have been made up Little Round Top, and that if Grant was in charge of the Union at Gettysburg, he would have crushed the Army of Northern Virginia, ending the war. Whitaker even has a pantheon of "great military commanders" in his headquarters, which included some of history's most famous and infamous figures, such as Adolf Hitler, Napoleon Bonaparte, Genghis Khan, Julius Caesar, Alexander the Great, and Attila the Hun. Whitaker holds these men in high regard and calls them "surgeons who removed society's dead flesh". Perhaps the most disturbing thing about this collection is that all representations of these "surgeons" (or "butchers" as Pushkin describes them) are sculpted to resemble Whitaker himself, which is highly noticeable when Whitaker hides among the statues waiting for Pushkin to visit. Biography Whitaker hires the help of Soviet General Georgi Koskov to secure a large shipment of opium from the Snow Leopard Brotherhood in Afghanistan for $500,000,000 worth of diamonds that he had obtained from an arms deal with the Soviets. Once the opium is sold, Whitaker will have enough money to continue arms deals far into the future. At the same time, they attempt to use Bond to eliminate the Soviet head of secret operations, General Pushkin, on the basis that he has instituted an ongoing operation called "Smert Shpionam" meaning "Death to Spies." Actually, it is their men, especially Whitaker's henchman Necros, who are involved in killing British secret service agents. After thwarting Whitaker's plans, Bond hunts him down at his Tangier headquarters and kills him after a game of cat-and-mouse in his gaming room, with him using high-tech weapons, such as an 80-round light machine gun with an integral ballistic shield and a loaded battlefield cannon, while Bond has only his 8-round Walther PPK. After Bond hides behind a bust of the Duke of Wellington, he primes his key-ring finder behind it. Whitaker gets right in front of it, and the key-ring finder explodes, triggered by Bond's wolf whistle. The explosion topples the bust and podium on top of Whitaker, crushing him through a glass display case containing one of his miniature wargaming setups resembling Waterloo–he thus dies on the battlefield after all, Bond ironically quipping, "He met his Waterloo." Gallery Brad Whitaker.png|Whitaker meeting General Leonid Pushkin in his house in Tangier Brad Whitaker 2.png|Whitaker plotting with General Georgi Koskov and Necros to assassinate Pushkin Brad Whitaker 3.png|Whitaker celebrating Pushkin's apparent death with Koskov and Necros Brad Whitaker 4.png|Whitaker being confronted by James Bond in his war museum Brad Whitaker 5.png|Whitaker wearing body armour and attacking Bond with an assault rifle Whitaker's death.png|Whitaker is crushed to death by a falling statue Category:007 Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Deceased Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Soldiers Category:Warlords Category:Obsessed Category:Mercenaries Category:Greedy Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Traitor Category:Old Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Egotist